


What's Left

by LuxahHeart



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Cheating, Comfort Sex, M/M, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxahHeart/pseuds/LuxahHeart
Summary: Following the after party a year ago that they thought had satisfied their craving for the other, once more Kai and Ray find themselves behind a locked door. With the prospect of a cheating girlfriend and an arranged marriage hanging over their heads, they take what they can for the last time.





	What's Left

**Author's Note:**

> This follows a year after Tipsy Turvey, once more SakuraHiwatari and I RP'd up to a certain point where she did Kai's character and I did Ray's. With her permission this came out, it's once more set in the Resemblance timeline, which you can find on FF under her pen name JuliaFernandezHiwatari.   
> The title is from Three Doors Down What's Left, where I tried to take into account the song and the character's in her story.

             The fire cracked and popped amongst the friendly chatter; the summer night air was cool if you weren’t sitting close enough to the oversized blazing pit of fire. There were mismatched chairs pulled up, a few bladers came out with blankets or towels instead, laying them along the grass in the yard. There were marshmallows being roasted, a table with the items for s’mores off to the side with another table of drinks and more finger foods.   
            There were still a few days left, the presents had been opened two hours ago, everyone full from the Christmas feast four hours ago. What time it was, nobody knew, nobody cared. Those who were starting in the first rounds of the tournament in the morning had retired to bed, leaving only roughly twenty out of the fifty bladers out there to enjoy the night.

            Already the Bladebreakers had won the first round against F-Dynasty, the White Tigers were one round away from being eliminated and the tension could be felt from each of their members since they lost. Using the night to relax and unwind, the tension had seemed to be put on the back burner for now.

            Even with the relaxed atmosphere, as Ray was sitting with the others of the White Tiger team, there was one person who was radiating tension that he could feel even from where he was at on the field.

            Kai had been stiff, more stiff than normal through most of the night. Ray had always been alert to those around him, though it probably didn’t help that he paid attention to his captain more than the others because of the feelings he held and buried deep down.

            He wasn’t sure what it was, but Kai and Hilary hadn’t been nearly as comfortable around each other since he arrived with Gou five days ago. She had seemed to avoid him just as much as he was avoiding her, even in a large medieval castle it was almost hard to do with how many of them were living there temporary. It wasn’t often Ray could even turn a corner without running into someone from his own team or another.

            Quietly, as Mariah talked into his ear about their wedding coming up within the blink of an eye, he watched as Kai pushed himself away from the chair he had been in. Steering away from the others around the fire, Gou watching him leave quietly as Hilary seemed to ignore his departure.

            “Hey, give me a second.” Ray cut through Mariah’s talking, getting a pout that he didn’t see as he shifted her off his lap to go after him.

            Far enough away from the others, the fire a good feet behind them and now in the covers of the trees that surrounded Robert's property, Ray caught up to him. No doubt Kai already knew he was there, but now he was walking close enough he could reach out and touch him. Tapping his shoulder before Kai got too far out into the woods, he didn't know if that had been his intended destination since it was pitch black out but now there was hardly any light near them.

            "You okay?"

            Kai blinked, coming back to his senses. He guessed his temper had led him here. Nice choice really. He turned to Ray, feeling the ginger tap of his rough fingertips.

            “I’m fine.” He said, not wanting the others to know what he was enduring. It was his battle and his alone, not a team effort. Though deep down he wished he had it right now. He couldn’t believe the mess he was in.

            He looked the man before him, up and over, and in a split second realized that they were alone. Shrouded in the leaves and other nightly shadows. Something whirled forward and simmered at the surface. Something Kai knew all too well, recognized instantly. What he felt for him, had kept hidden for years, he could now show. Convey even, but could he really? Despite the feelings, he had someone.

            “I’m fine Ray.” He said again, still lying through his pearly teeth.

            "You sure?" Ray asked with a soft expression, "You haven't been acting right, even though we won the other day, since you got here with Gou."

            Kai put a hand to his neck, lightly rubbing the back of it. Should he, did he dare? Captains didn’t falter in battle, but they weren’t at war now. They were out living life. Distant voices that sounded like his captures rang through his mind, crowding it, reminding him of the “rules” they’d set for him. He was to be the perfect soldier... _Their_ perfect weapon. Someone on guard and ready at all times.

            Ray frowned; he didn't like that look in his eyes. He stepped up closer, tapping his shoulder again in hopes of dragging him back to Earth with the rest of them. He knew Kai got like that sometimes, it meant he was really bothered by his own thoughts and he never liked it. Never liked that look he could get and how distant he still put himself between them.

            "Hey, talk to me. Please Kai?" He asked in a soft tone, pulling out his motherly card he had never truly lost after all the years.

            In the blackness that consumed him there was what felt like a rocking sensation, then a soft hand, followed by a melodious voice. Kai blinked again, the sound of the far off fire and murmured chatter filling his ears. Somber gold met his gaze, and it clicked what happened. He’d spaced out like a veteran again. Damnit!

            “I-“ Kai tried, but his voice stopped itself. He turned tail and headed inside the castle.

            "Kai..." Ray called in a weak, almost tired voice, as he battled with himself to stay and go back or follow him.

            Kai didn't like it when he pried, but something in the pit of his gut told him to go after him. If he got mad at him that was fine, would be nothing new between them after all.

            Even with him following Kai again there was his own storm raging in the back of his head, his stomach fizzing uncomfortably.

            It had been five days since Kai showed up, five days since they had playfully planted kisses on each other’s cheeks. Though that simple small touch, friendly or not, had left an unsatisfied burn in his soul. He had tried to shake it, he was to be married and Kai had Hilary, but that didn't stop him from the daydreams and wishing it could be more. How much longer could he hold out though? He was afraid of knowing.

            Kai went as fast as his feet could carry him without breaking into a light sprint. He had to get away, breathe a bit. Then he could talk to him. It’d be easier to then, right? Taking some time to himself would settle all the voices down and give him some room to air his laundry to Ray... And maybe more.

            Did he secretly want more? He wasn’t sure. But that chaste kiss had been on his mind. Something told him not to, but he did it anyway. He was such a fool. A damned fiery fool who had trouble containing something as simple as primal emotions. He stopped at the door; his feet shaky. He heard footsteps halt behind him but he didn’t bother to turn around.

            "Quit running from me, please. Just talk to me, Kai." Ray's voice was to the point of him begging now, he knew this last tournament would rip their family apart but he didn't think that was what had been on Kai's mind.

            Kai opened the door wide enough that it’d stay open until someone shut it. He walked inside, knowing full well determined footsteps would follow his own.

            “Just follow me, okay.” He said, his gaze never leaving the inside of the abode.

            Ray nodded behind him, shutting the door behind them and quickly matched Kai's steps where he was close to his back he could touch him again if he wanted.

            Kai stopped outside of his room and opened the door. He stepped aside and watched as Ray went in. He went in behind him and closed his door, locking it instinctively. Ray heard the click but it didn't bother him, he stayed a little away from the door in the center of the room as Kai flicked the lights on. Seeing the uncertainty on his face, in his eyes, again.

            "What's wrong?" He tried again.

            Kai’s gaze went to the floor. He pulled out his phone and walked up to Ray, flipping the face of the screen to him. “This.” Was all he said.

            Ray took the phone from him, getting a better look. He scrolled through the messages, each one igniting a small fire in his stomach. So this was why the two of them seemed off, she was being her normal self but a bit over the top like always about it.

            Then there was the last one that really got to him. She was accusing Kai of cheating... He didn't like that at all.

            "This needs to stop..." He said almost mindlessly, going back through some of the texts again and making the fire burn brighter.

            "You were tired, you were taking care of Gou. Does she not understand that?" He growled out.

            Kai shrugged, his hands in his pockets now. “I don’t think she cares.” He took out a stick and wordlessly lit it. “Keep going.” He added, his fingers pulling away from the very item he found some semblance of relief in.

            Ray's nose curled at the smell, "You know I don't like that." He directed without looking at him, doing what Kai had said and scrolled bit further down the messages.

            Kai snorted. “Like I give a flying fuck. There’s photos too, have at those if you wish.”

            Ray rolled his eyes at him before they went slightly wide as he had just got to the photo, a blush rushing across his face. That was not what he had been needing to see of Hilary, but there was a reason Kai wanted him to look at it obviously.

            "What's wrong with the picture?" He asked, looking up at him just so he wouldn't have to keep staring at Hilary in nothing but a barely there bikini posing in front of her mirror.

            Kai glanced from the window back to Ray. “On the floor... There’s a _shirt_ that isn’t _mine_.” A growl escaped and he found himself boiling with anger again.

            Doing this, bringing it up again, it was reconfirmed for him, he was dating the Devil’s sister.

            “Fuckin’ bitch.” He muttered, the cigarette wagging a bit in his tight lips.

            Ray went back to the photo, sure enough there was a shirt that he knew Kai didn't have in his wardrobe. He had never seen it before, though he wasn't about to mention that he knew all of Kai's clothes by heart to him openly.

            He looked at the timestamp of when it had been sent, only two months ago. They had been together for ten. How dumb of a bitch was she?!

            "And you haven't brought this up, have you?" Ray asked knowingly, turning Kai's phone off as he couldn't stomach looking at it anymore.

            “No.” Kai pulled the stick out and snuffed it on the sole his wet boot. “Not worth it. Not enough evidence.” He paused, the remaining smoke making his shoulders relax further. “Yet.”

            "How much more do you need?" Ray bit at him, though it wasn't really directed at him. "You want to walk in on her or something? Would that be good enough then?"

            Kai’s arms hit his sides defeatedly. “Fuck, Ray, I don’t know. Mini-Me’s said the same thing. I don’t need to hear it twice… I’ll end it when I see fit.”

            Maybe deep down that was what he wanted, a _concrete_ reason to end it, really cut the ties. So he wouldn’t end up accidentally playing himself, just in case he was wrong.

            Was he wrong? Did he have their whole relationship pegged wrong? He couldn’t, but love was blind he often heard, and that little phrase had him confused. He knew, he just didn’t want to believe it it seemed. He didn’t want to be hurt again.

            "You're being stupid." Ray said bluntly, "It's right there, and then she wants to go and point fingers at you. I'm sure Gou even mentioned this to you, the guilty one points the fingers." He said, holding Kai's eyes with a burn in his own.

            "Do you want me to take care of it? Because I will."

            “No, no. I’ll do it. I know, I’m a bitch.” He paused, “I’m an adult, I can surely make my own dumbass decisions.”

            "You don't make them often." Ray said in a more calm tone, once more giving him a soft look. "But it needs to be done sooner or later here, before you really get bit in the ass."

            “I’ve already been fucked up the ass.” Kai walked over to Ray and shoved him with a single finger.

            He watched him land on his bed, leaning down to crowd his space. “And it was by this little spiked dick called an arranged marriage.” He got up and stood straight again, leaving Ray to move on his own.

            “So what’s another one, really?”

            "That's not fair." Ray swallowed the lump in his throat, "You know I don't have a choice..." He could feel his heart rate pick up, but he didn't move off the bed. Only propping himself up on his elbows.

            “Uh-huh.” Kai sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

            It bounced a bit, causing Ray to shift and sit even with him to avoid falling ass first to the floor.

            “Why’d they want you back so badly? You were just one kid, why the big stink?”

            Ray shrugged his shoulders, pulling his legs up under him to sit cross legged as he turned to face him. Wondering where this was suddenly coming from.

            "I don't know, just is me they want. You know I'd get out of it if I could."

            “Doesn’t mean I don’t wish it.” It was barely audible but he knew Ray’s heightened hearing picked it up.

            “Did I tell you all the shit Gou and I did on the way here?”

            Ray arched a brow, "Don't wish what?"

            Kai shook his head, a chuckled escaping. “You are dense as hell.” He eyed him again, “I wish you could be free to fuck who you wanted.”

            Ray bit the inside of his cheek to stop the laugh, "You don't think I want the same?" He chuckled out, wondering where this was coming from still.

            He took the cigarette from Kai's fingers, putting it between his own lips as he inhaled. Hoping it would steel his nerves that suddenly felt broken.

            "And no, you didn't tell me what you two did on your way here." He said as he blew out a cloud of smoke to the side. "Hilary hasn't been the only on you've been avoiding since you got here." He reminded.

            Kai observed all this in quiet astonishment. Ray just stole his smoke. Before he knew it he was grinning like mad.

            “You damn hypocrite!” Then, the last part slapped him over the head like a hand and his smile vanished.

            “Who’ve I been...?” He voice trailed off, mirroring his now blank brain. Avoiding? He’d talked with everyone, even took Gou out to get him away from Brooklyn... And the women. Who had he missed?

            Ray smirked back at him, taking another long drag from it. "Maybe I am." He teased, "And really? You've hardly talked to me since that first day you got here. This is honestly the most we've held a conversation since the present swap."

            Kai felt his face heat up. Oh yeah, they hadn’t talked since then had they? He looked at Ray, numerous apologies now racing in his crimson pools.

            “Oops...”

            "It's okay..." Ray said, though his voice faltered for a second as he passed Kai his cigarette back. "Knowing what's been bothering you now it's not a big deal."

            Kai fell back onto his bed and ran his hands down his face, his cigarette between his lips again. He was such an _idiot_.

            “I told Gou we banged in a round of 20 Questions.” He groaned with his hands still covering his face, the cigarette once again bobbing with the movement of his lips.

            Ray's face went deep red, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

            “Because I was happy.” He knew Ray could read the real reason in his tone. He was picking on Gou and got carried away.

            "Happy?" Ray questioned, maybe he was as dense as Kai had said or he just wanted him to be honest with him.

            "That was a year ago..."

            There was no way Kai still felt the same as he did, what hope had he been given the past year to think so? He had done what he said he would and asked Hilary out, hadn't ever brought it up. At times he figured Kai regretted what they had done.

            Kai sat up. “Yes, I know. I may have been shitfaced, but believe it or not, I was there Ray.” There it was, that rush again...

            And this time there was no holding back. If he truly loved him like he claimed then he wanted to remember it. Kai finished off the cigarette in one, long drag, and snuffed out the rest. Once he’d settled, he acted.

            He moved and pinned Ray to the bed, his arms above his head and his lips near his. “Yeah, and I’d like another shot at it... _If_ you’ll have me again.”

            Kai was ignoring every other thought and emotion coursing through him right now. Forget Hilary and societal standards, he needed him.

            Ray's heart dropped to his stomach, hammering down the entire way. "Why?" He choked out, feeling tears in his eyes suddenly.

            And what would be the point, just so they could keep hurting over this? Keep that stupid flame that had ignited between them that they couldn't do anything about, except trying to snuff it out best they could.

            But if Kai wanted him, he'd have to tell him exactly why. This was their last year, after this that was it. Who knew how long they'd have left to actually just be near one another, then there was the fear of the future Gou was warning them about. The future where Kai was dying slowly.

            Kai raised a hand and wiped them away, the warm tears flowing from his fingers. “Because I want you to know that you are loved, and by no one more than me.”

            Kai sat back up, Ray’s wrist still in his hold as he sat over his legs. “I’m serious Ray. Out of all my bullshit- stupid knucklehead fan, a cheating girlfriend who claimed she was going to be celibate until marriage, an ending sports career- _you_ have been the only constant and I want you to know that. To see it when we’re both sober.” He waited, letting Ray think this over.

            "And then what?" Ray choked, his tears freely flowing now as he held back from giving Kai what they both wanted.

            "Shake hands and say thanks, been a real pleasure? The first time..." He couldn't bring himself to call it a mistake, it really hadn't been and he knew Kai would call his bluff on it.

            What else could he do about it though? He was just trying to fight it now, stop them from doing something they may regret come morning.

            “Ray?” With a gentle hand Kai moved his face to where Ray’s eyes were locked on him. “I told Gou this too. Just enjoy the moment. If you fear the future, you’ll never be happy. Forget what’s outside waiting, focus on what’s in front of you.”

            Ray's eyes danced over Kai's face; all he had ever seen was him. All he had ever wanted was him but knowing what he did about where Gou came from, it probably wouldn't matter what they did. Kai wouldn't leave her, even if she ripped his heart out barehanded.

            That wasn't love, wasn't what he wanted for him in anyway. If Kai wanted love, he'd give it to him. Let him know his feelings were returned one hundred percent.

            With a shaky breath he nodded, "I love you too."

            Kai’s thumb brushed through Ray’s hair gently while small smile crept up his lips, leaning back down towards him. Leaving a light touch against Ray’s lips with his own, holding still. Letting him push back if he wanted, he’d still let Ray push him away if he wanted because he knew this hurt.

            It hurt worse than anything he ever had to endure, lose everything he ever wanted again because of stupid pretenses and rules of a world he didn’t understand.

            Ray laid there, getting lost for a second even with just the barely there touch until he pushed back. It was still gentle, pouring out once more what he felt for him. Finally they had said it, but it wasn’t going to be able to break what fate had in store for either of them.

            He’d tell him, over and over again, how much he loved him but as his body burned and the flame within him ignited ten-fold he pulled Kai down against him harder. Feeling the heat between them seep through their clothes, drinking up the left over taste of smoke on their lips collectively.

            Fingers spread through hair lovingly, leaving behind just a trace of where they had been as a shiver ran down their spines. Ray arched into him, deepening the kiss and pushed his tongue past Kai’s lips as he gasped into the kiss.

            There was a part of them, equally, that wanted to get it going. Rip each other bare quickly, while the other part wanted to savor it. Actually push past the point of no return, with no regrets to live with and remember it until the day they died.

            Kai pressed harder, rolling his hips into Ray’s and getting a moan from him between the passionate kissing. Leaving the two of them burning harder, their erections evident now and straining against their jeans.

            He wasn’t ready yet, wanting to drink up Ray’s moans some more. Taste his scent and become intoxicated by it to the point he’d not be able to get it out of his head for months to come, wash out the terrible taste he had of Hilary in there.

            Between the both of them there was a silent relief washing through them with their nerves snapping, this would be a first for the both of them. To actually go a step further than they ever had with anyone, a step further than what they took a year ago. With the relief that was there though, there was the fear of how bad this could get.

            It would be inherently different than being with a woman, not that they knew that either, but they had to be extra cautious; the last thing they wanted was to hurt the other through this.

            Breathless Kai finally pulled back, breaking the kiss that had left his lungs begging for air as he sat back on his knees over Ray’s legs. Watching Ray subtly trying to return the air he had stolen back into his lungs, the tear stains on his tan cheeks still there but his eyes were now dry.

            “I love you.” Ray breathed out once he had enough air to do so.

            “I love you too.” Kai said in his own breathless pant, his partially swollen lips turning into a genuine smile that he hadn’t had since he arrived at Roberts castle five days ago.

            Holding each other’s gaze he slipped a pale hand under Ray’s shirt, running his fingers and the palm of his hand along Ray’s stomach up to his chest. His fingers brushing the nipple ring, his smile turning more into a smirk; he didn’t think Ray still had that.

            Ray held in the moan; Kai always had a more natural warmth to him but this time it felt like he could actually burn him now. He arched again, raising his chest up and his back off the mattress some to get the full force of Kai’s hand against him.

            As Kai’s hand ran higher it pushed Ray’s shirt up with it, exposing his hips and stomach where he took his other hand and placed it over his hip. His thumb once more ghosting over the bone that was more prominent with Ray on his back, while the other tweezed Ray’s nipple between his fingers.

            Ray clenched his teeth, not wanting to risk someone down the hall or next to Kai’s room hearing them, as his body seemed to tingle at the touches being left on him. One slow and sweet and the other harsh and demanding.

            “Pick which one you want.” He ordered in a cocky tone, refraining from rolling his eyes up at him.

            “I want all of you.” Kai smirked, pinching harder as the hand on Ray’s hip tightened it’s hold and he ground down against him roughly.

            Ray’s head went back into the pillow, biting off the groan that was fighting it’s way out of him as Kai pressed their straining erections together again. At his sides his knuckles were turning colors as he had grabbed the sheets, twisting them in his hold to keep himself from reaching out and throwing Kai on his back to get this over with.

            He wanted him to do this, wanted to feel Kai within him more than he cared to admit. If he wasn’t going to hurry up though, Ray would have to throw him down and do it his damn self; he could only take so much teasing.

            His mouth opened to tell him again to hurry up, getting cut off with Kai pressing their lips together in a more demanding kiss than the last one. Sucking the new air in his lungs out of him quickly, leaving his head feeling dizzy and finally able to release a muffled moan into Kai’s mouth with another push against him.

            His resolve broke, his hands coming up to Kai’s shirt where he untucked it from Kai’s jeans, pulling it up along his torso to get it off. Tugging harshly and blindly, the kiss breaking for a second as Kai sat up and let Ray undress him only to come back down against him.

            “Kai.” Ray said between their lips in a slight growl, now he was being an asshole.

            “Shhh.” Kai hushed him, leaving butterfly kisses against his left cheek.

            His body inching, slowly, down Ray’s as he continued to kiss down his face and neck to his exposed chest. Pushing his shirt up higher where it bunched more around Ray’s neck, finally getting the hint Ray worked his shirt over his head as Kai’s mouth stayed against his flustered skin.

            Coming back down flat on the bed, his fingers running through Kai’s hair gently as his eyes slipped closed and a sigh escaped him. Hoping his nerves would finally settle, his heart had been pounding against his chest through it all still and it was getting to the point it hurt. Kai could probably feel it where he had stopped to kiss and tease his nipple and the ring again between his teeth, his warm hands brushing over Ray’s sides leaving aftershocks and goosebumps on his skin.

             Ray lifted his hips, to get the building pressure off and to grab Kai’s attention where he really wanted it though it went ignored, again. He held in an irritated groan, feeling Kai’s lips smirk against him knowing full well what he was doing and getting a kick out of it.

            Ray had led through what they did last year, this time it was his turn and he felt like taking his time with him. Really, actually, savor it this time.

            He slowly continued to kiss his way down Ray’s heaving chest, every touch and every kiss made Ray shudder and shiver with pleasure. He had rolled and rocked his hips almost relentlessly against Kai, biting back every noise he could contain as sparks ran up and down his body, further clouding his already fogged up head.

            There was a shift, almost unnoticeable, and the pressure from his jeans clinging tight to him was released as Kai’s fingers worked the button and zipper down. Fitting his fingers in the hem of Ray’s jeans, he shifted lower as Ray lifted his hips to not hinder him, until his legs were free from the heavy fabric and he was left completely exposed now.

            Kai stayed between his legs, his crimson eyes raking over every inch of tan skin as he worked on his own pants to get them off. Ray sat up, kissing Kai again before going down to his jawline and neck as he pushed his hands away to do it himself; return the favor as it were.

            Kai shifted off his knees, letting Ray push his jeans down his legs until he had to really get up and kick them off. Coming back down, holding Ray by the back of his head and kissed him again. Somewhere between passionate and demanding, his fingers gently rubbing his scalp until he pulled away completely and rolled off the bed.

            Ray watched him go with a quirked brow, the question on the tip of his tongue but swallowed it once he saw Kai digging through his bag left on the armchair in the corner of the room by the door.

            “Don’t tell me you had this planned.” Ray said dully.

            “Would you be mad if I told you I did?” Kai asked in a humorous tone, pulling out the small tube of lubricant buried at the bottom of his bag. Truth was, he bought it two days ago.

            “Just that it took you five days to actually get to this.” Ray answered, though there was real no bite or bitterness in his tone and he knew Kai could tell.

            “My apologies, was a bit hard getting you on your back with your betrothed at your side.” There was a bite to Kai’s tone, though it wasn’t directed at Ray in anyway.

            Ray didn’t mind it though; he wasn’t thrilled about it either. “My apologies then, for not pulling her off with a crowbar sooner.” He joked back as Kai came back to the bed, once more kneeling between his legs.

            “You can still leave though.” Kai reminded, hesitating now because this was actually fixing to happen.

            “I don’t want to.” Ray told him quickly, but even still with those words his heart started to hit against his chest again, hard.

            “But, if you don’t hurry up people will come looking for us.”

            “You mean Thing One and Thing Two.” Kai corrected with a smirk.

            “You can get rid of your Thing if you just had the balls.” Ray said, this time with an actual bite that was directed at him.

            “I’ll take care of it when I want to.” Kai said with a heat to his tone, narrowing his eyes.

            Even with the words being passed between them, the mood hadn’t left them. He still wanted, needed, him and Ray felt the same. This would be it though, just one more thing to break them further and maybe in a way, they hoped, it’d finally crack them enough to stop how they felt for the other where they could actually move on with the ones outside waiting for them.

            “I just don’t want to see you get hurt.” Ray said in a more neutral tone, there within it lied a bit of sadness in his words.

            Kai cupped him by the back of his neck, pulling him back in for another kiss that lasted barely a minute.

            “I’ll be alright. Now, if you would so kindly get on your back.” He smirked at him again.

            Ray’s face went deep red but did as he had been asked, or more so ordered to do. He tried to hide it, the way his arms started to shake some, fighting with his nerves to still and not look as much as a nervous wreck.

            Kai could see it though, hell he felt it himself. Thanks to his… Training in the Abbey he could hide it better than Ray could though.

            He made himself more comfortable on his knees, popping the cap open to the lube and getting some of it on his fingers. Running through his head of what he had read, looked up on all kinds of websites out of curiosity when he was a raging hormone riddled teenager.

            With his clean hand he parted Ray’s legs more, pushing on the fleshy part of his thigh before hooking his arm around his leg and lifted him a bit off the bed. Ray got the hint, digging his heels into the mattress and lifting his hips enough. Holding his breath, his blood rushing in his ears loudly as Kai’s other hand got closer.

            He closed his eyes, willing himself to relax otherwise he knew it would hurt worse. The feeling of Kai’s lips on the top of his hip made him shudder and express the air he had been holding in, only for him to bite hard into his lower lip as Kai’s finger sunk inside his body.

            “Relax.” Kai instructed, leaving another small kiss on his hip as he pushed his finger in deeper.

            “I’m trying…” Ray exhaled heavily again, holding the sheets at his side in a deathlike grip.

             Kai pulled his finger out slowly, getting it to the end before slowly slipping it back in. Ray hissed; it was oddly uncomfortable but still held an intimate feeling to it. Kai continued to work him, feeling Ray relax around him and pushed in his middle finger with his index this time. Properly stretching him, working him a bit rougher.

            Ray grabbed the pillow above his head quickly once the uncomfortable feeling turned into full blown pleasure, holding it over his face as he couldn’t hold back the moans now and muffling them out through the pillow. His trembling came back, though it wasn’t his nerves as they had finally settled on him, his back was straining from having been lifted off the bed for a while now.

            He whimpered when he felt Kai’s fingers leave him, the aftereffects running down his tense legs and leaving behind pleasurable tingles within him. He waited for a minute, counting in his head to keep himself calm and relaxed as he could feel the bed shifting again and then both his legs being held.

            “If you need me to stop, tell me.”

            Ray nodded, gripping the pillow tighter. He wasn’t about to remove it, even if he wanted to watch Kai screwing him into the bed.

            As he continued to count in his head, finally reaching thirty, he felt Kai’s cock sink into him. Pushing through any slight resistance until he was in him completely, filling him like he had wanted for more than half of his life. There was a burn, the uncomfortable feeling brought back ten-fold with the intimate feeling. Ray had practically suffocated himself with the pillow, only parts of his noises getting cut off through it.

            “You okay?” Kai asked, holding still until he got confirmation.

            “Yeah.” Ray made sure to say loud enough he could hear him.

            “You want to move that?” Kai asked, still unmoving.

            “Not really…”

            The moment he said that Kai had snatched it from him, throwing it to the side of the bed. He pulled Ray by his legs, that were hooked around his arms again, until he was close enough he could lean over him. Kissing him hard, lifting Ray’s hips higher to get a different angle before he started up with a slow pull and push into him.

            Ray’s arms went automatically around Kai’s neck and broad shoulders, getting bent over almost in half and crossing his ankles around his back. Letting Kai take the air from his lungs again, their tongues battling it out for dominance in Kai’s mouth as they drank up each other’s moans.

            The bed creaked as it rocked even though the thrusting had stayed calm, slow, and more sensual. There was no rush to get into it harder, yet, because to the both of them this felt right and utterly heartbreaking at the same time.

            Kai broke the kiss, resting his head in the crease of Ray’s neck just under his jawline. Keeping the pace he had set, his jaw clenching as his body was washed with the pleasure of feeling him like this. Where every part of their skin touched, feeling like they were burning each other now, resisting the urge to get harder for just a bit longer.   
            “I love you.” He breathed out heavier, right into Ray’s ear and felt him shiver.

            “I love you too.” Ray moaned back, unable to hold it in as Kai’s grip on his legs got tighter and he finally threw himself into him harder. Tears were in his eyes but not because of the pain.

            A growl ripped through Kai’s throat, digging in deeper and harder into Ray’s body. The heat of their skin, of the room, rising higher with each new thrust. The bed creaking got louder, the head of it hitting the wall now.

            “Oh God… Kai…” Ray cried out through a moan, clawing at his back as his head pushed harder into the bed below him.

            “Don’t-Don’t stop…” He begged in a breathless pant.

            His voice, his cries, only fueled Kai’s desire to keep going and get harder. He sat back, moving Ray’s legs over his shoulders and holding his ankles as he drove his hips into him.

            The angle was new but not unwelcomed, the burn running it’s course through Ray’s spine as another cry broke free.

            “They’re going to hear you kitten.” Kai smirked slightly before he had to bite his own lips to keep his moan contained.

            “Le-Let them…” Ray smirked back, his mouth parting with another cry as Kai drove into him harder, getting in deeper with the new angle he had put them in.

            Kai tried to smirk again, say something again but got cut short as his own moan rolled out of him. His head dipping down, the ends of his hair sticking to the back of his neck and his bangs clinging to his forehead. He grabbed at him harder, putting his back into it to drive the two of them over the edge.

            Ray was left breathless, hardly able to collect air into his lungs as he panted harder with every rough thrust into his body. Sending off new sparks to go off every time Kai rammed himself into him, his fingers twisting the sheets to the point his joints were hurting.

            As the head of the bed hit the wall harder and the sweat rolled down their flustered skin, the room filled with more unashamed noise. Who cared at this point if someone heard them, wasn’t like they were the only two missing at this point and only their team knew this was Kai’s room.

            “I’m… I’m coming…” Ray warned, but his warning either fell on deaf ears or it only served Kai to keep going because he didn’t let up.

            “Good, because my back is hurting.” Kai joked, hitting the same spot inside Ray’s body on repeat.

            “Oh… You-You poor… Thing!” Ray’s head went back, biting the moan off in time as his hands twisted the sheets harder. “Fuckin hell!”

            “Cum for me.” Kai moaned, dragging himself out enough before he fell out of Ray completely and threw himself back in hard.

            Ray’s back arched off the bed, a gurgled moan coming through his clenched teeth. The tightness he had been trying to fight off only building in the pit of his stomach, his cock throbbing from being untouched through it all and quickly wrapped his hand around himself. Jerking himself off roughly, only getting a few pumps in before he was seeing stars and a blinding white light that crashed into him.

            “Fuck, just like that baby…” Kai’s own head went back, his hips working with a mind of their own until the tightness in the pit of his stomach finally released.

            He jerked forward, pulling Ray into him hard as he sunk himself in to the base of his pulsing cock. Holding him as he filled him, a long drawn out moan rumbling through his chest and out of his throat. Once he could move, his orgasm having knocked him almost down, he let Ray’s legs fall around him back onto the bed and eased out of him slowly.

            Ray was left with his mess on his chest until he felt a soft cloth being pressed on his stomach, finally opening his tired eyes to see Kai wiping him off.

            “You’re bed is getting soaked…” He chuckled a little.

            “Hn, guess we’ll have to bunk on yours.” Kai replied with a smile, making sure Ray’s chest and stomach was cleaned before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

            “Doesn’t sound too bad.” Ray said as he sat up, ignoring the slight ache he felt in his backside. “Should probably get dressed though, my room is down the hall.”

            “Sounds good, I’ll meet you there in a minute.” Kai said and grabbed his clothes up off the floor, tossing Ray’s to his before he got dressed.

            Ray pulled on his shirt, giving Kai’s back a questioning look. What was this about suddenly? He thought he’d come with him right now.

            “Where you going?” He finally found the courage to ask.

            “Don’t worry about it.” Kai answered without looking back at him, hiking his jeans up and pulling his shoes back on quickly.

            Ray rolled his eyes, of course. How stupid was he suddenly? They still had Thing One and Thing Two out there, Kai was probably going out to see her and tell her goodnight or, hopefully, make sure Gou was in bed.

            “Alright, I’ll see you in a few.” Ray said as he got up off the bed, pulling his jeans up his legs and getting his shoes on.

            Kai heard him but walked out, shutting the door behind him. Ray sighed heavily, pausing halfway in getting his right shoe on as he felt tears prick his eyes again.

            This was awful, he hated this but wasn’t sure if he hated himself yet. Maybe he would come morning, in a week or month from now or when he was saying his vows in a year.

            He wiped the tears that had a chance to escape, forcing himself off the bed and forced himself to paint on a neutral face as he stepped out into the quiet hall. He didn’t even know what time it was right now, figuring that everyone was either still outside or in bed now.

            Quickly he took himself to his room without being stopped or seen, closing the door behind him and leaning his back against it as he found it suddenly hard to breathe.

            Just how was he supposed to finish this tournament now?

            He kicked his shoes back off, undoing his hair from his wrap as he made his way to the bed in the center of the room and threw himself down on it. Instantly his eyes closed, his body sinking into the mattress as sleep called his name.

            Kai never came into his room that night, having made sure Gou was safe in his room and then had went in with Hilary to her room. Though they slept apart, hardly touched or said a word as she was none-the-wiser to what he had done. His body, his heart, aching to go and lay with the one he really wanted but there was nothing else to do. Nothing left to say now with everything that they had finally done, and he’d hold onto it with all he had for the rest of his life.


End file.
